cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:24.12.223.59
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Also creating and using a user name will get rid of all of the ads on the content pages of the wiki. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Capitalization of alliance names / Grammar When mentioned in the middle of a sentence, "The Democratic Order" should not be capitalized because 'the' is an article. Azu-nyan fixed your edit. Also, "it's" does not mean "its." It's is a contraction for it is, while 'its' is the possessive form of 'it.' Sorry I'm leaving you a message here, I'm in class and I'm on here only so this is more convenient. And you should register an account :P --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 17:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :All titles are capitalized. Like the word "Mr." or "Dr." as examples. TDO does not refer to themselves as "the Democratic Order" but instead as "The Democratic Order". I stand by my original capitalization. ::Warbuck, not in the middle of a sentence it isn't. Bogogoobo is correct, you always decap "the" in the middle of sentence, and the same goes for titles. "The" only gets capitalized at the beginning of a sentence. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 19:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC)' Locke is correct. 'The' is simply an article, after all. The only reason it is capitalized in 'The Democratic Order' is because it is the first word. Compare The International or The German Empire. Both of these articles have the 'The' capitalized, however, when one is mentioning them or even linking to them in a sentence, it is not: Similarly, article titles regarding them, and thus TDO and any other alliance using 'The' as its first word, follow suit: Constitution of the International, History of the International, Constitution of the German Empire, and, now that I've noticed and moved it, History of the Democratic Order. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation